Can't Let Just Anybody Hold Me
by QuirkedOnce
Summary: Bobby Roode and James Storm share a bed together one night, and a dream leads to a wild night for both.  M/M Slash one shot.


**This story came to me in a dream. It's from when Storm and Roode were still riding high as Beer Money.**

The elevator was taking forever. James was pushing the button repeatedly, irritated, tired and angry. Bobby was standing next to him, slightly annoyed himself but still placid. They could hear the elevator grinding downward, but it seemed like it was taking its time just to spite them both as much as possible.

"Damn thing," said James. "If I wasn't so damn tired I'd walk. Why the fuck couldn't we be on the third floor like everyone else?"

"No idea," said Bobby for the fourth time.

"Wish I could kick this thing square in the ass," James grumbled. He jabbed at the button again and, wonder of wonders, the door shuddered open. The elevator was an inch or two above the floor and both of them hesitated before piling in. Bobby smacked the button for six and the elevator seemed to consider it thoughtfully before the doors ground closed and the whole thing slowly puffed upwards.

"Fuck this shithole. Next time we come here, I'm staying at a Holiday Inn or something. This place is one step above a crack hotel."

Bobby grinned. "I'll take your word for it."

"Oh, excuse me. I guess when you were going to your indy gigs you stayed at the Ritz every time and had your sheets spritzed with rosewater every fuckin' night."

"It was lavender. Helps you sleep."

James tilted his head and just looked at Bobby, who looked back with a smile still playing around his mouth. "Come on James. We're like five minutes from bed now. Soon we'll be asleep and on our way of getting the fuck out of this place. Cheer up."

James muttered under his breath. The elevator muscled past the 2nd floor and went for third like a a baseball player on his last legs.

"At least dinner was good," Bobby said. James perked up a bit. "Yeah, that place was a good find. Jay really hooked us up. I need to ask him about the good spots more often. Those pork chops went down right."

"Yeah, my chicken was delicious. I put that place in my phone so I won't forget it. When I get in the room I'm giving them a good Yelp review."

"They definitely deserve it."

The conversation lapsed. After oceans had risen and fallen, the doors creaked open on floor number 6. They hoisted their luggage out and trudged down the hall to their room, which had scuff marks at the bottom of the door. James frowned. "Maybe it's more like a half step up from a crack hotel." Bobby silently agreed. Still, the door worked fine, and they went in to a room that was fairly decent. Bobby went over to the bed by the window and parked his suitcase by it; James dropped his on the floor, took off his shirt and jeans, and collapsed on the bed.

And got right off it.

"THIS BED FUCKING REEKS!" he yelled. "Fucker smells like mildew and mouse shit. Are you telling me this is the best they can do?" He grabbed for the phone and called the desk to complain. Bobby got undressed while he listened to James throw a fit and be told by the harried desk clerk that they were fully booked. "I'm stuck in this shithole? You can't do anything? What about a roll out bed? Out? The fuck you mean, you're out? Damn it, you need to take this bed out and shoot it until it's out of its misery. And when you're done, shoot it again on general principle. How am I supposed to sleep? There's two of us in this room! Well...just...fuck y'all!" He slammed down the phone. "Can you believe this place is fucking sold out?"

"Yeah, I can. You didn't see all the people in the lobby?"

"I thought they were full but not sold the fuck out. Fuck. Now I gotta sleep on the floor. This place is like jail. Hope the fucking toilet works."

"You can sleep with me. It's big enough. Just stay on your side, okay."

"Thanks, man. 'preciate it. I'll keep my boxers on just for you."

"Thanks."

"It's because you're so special to me."

Bobby rolled his eyes as James smirked and headed for the bathroom. Bobby pulled his shirt and jeans off and rolled them up neatly in his suitcase. By the time James came out, he was already in bed. James didn't waste any time hopping in the other side. As they were both tired, Bobby reached right over and turned off the light. They drifted to sleep.

Around 3 am, Bobby woke. Something was pressing against his body...something huge and hard. There was a mouth breathing hard against his neck. James was moaning slightly in his sleep and grinding his hips against Bobby's side. Bobby was frozen in shock. Suddenly, he heard James moaning, "oh Jenny..." and slipping a hand across his chest to stroke his nipple.

"What the fuck?" He tried to shake James' shoulder a bit, but James sighed and started licking his neck. Bobby shook harder, ignoring the stirrings in his own groin and hoping they wouldn't get too noticeable. "Wake up James! Wake up! Shit!" James' hand slid down to Bobby's crotch and stroked him...and then he woke up, snorting and confused. He looked down at Bobby and jerked his hand away.

"What the fuck?" Bobby repeated.

"Oh man...shit...I'm sorry man, I was having this hot ass dream about Jenny McCarthy and...uh...well, I don't even know. This is kind of, um, embarrassing."

"No shit, Sherlock, what's your next case?"

James didn't say anything for a minute. Bobby went on, "And you're big as shit, man, you woke me up poking me with that thing." James smiled and answered, "That's what she said." Bobby rolled his eyes and threw an arm over his face, sighing with a little bit of frustration.

"I am truly sorry, man. I hope things don't get awkward. You want me to sleep on the floor?"

"Nah, it's fine, let's just go back to sleep okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I need to walk around a little first. That dream got me a little overheated." James sat up, and Bobby's own half-erection was revealed. "Hmmm, looks like you got a little overheated too."

"Damn it, you started tonguing my neck and stroking my dick, what do you expect to happen?"

"I did?"

"YES, you did. You even played with my nipple. Now I don't know what Jenny McCarthy's done to herself lately, but I'm pretty sure she has bigger breasts than me. I can't believe that didn't wake you up."

"I can't believe you didn't try to wake me up."

"I did! I shook the shit out of you. You sleep like a rock."

"Well, it was a good ass dream. She was wearing these little bitty panties-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Mind if I try to get back to sleep now?"

"Feel free."

They both laid back down. Bobby turned over on his side and closed his eyes tight. James lay on his back, thinking, and rubbing his chest lightly. He looked back over at Bobby, whose back muscles were nicely framed in the moonlight. He decided to go to the bathroom to jerk off, but first, he'd yank Bobby's chain a little.

"Bobby?"

"What?"

"You impressed?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Kinda. Just wondering. I mean, it did wake you up."

Bobby flipped over and squinted in the light. "Yes. You're impressive. Now go back to sleep."

Instead, James gleefully slid off his boxers. He was still hard, and he was, indeed, working with a good sized dick. He pushed the covers off and admired himself. "Before I go, I just want to take a moment to thank the one who made me for giving me such a gift. I haven't always used it wisely, but all of it's been fun!" He wiggled it and laughed. Bobby tried hard to keep a straight face, but he cracked up himself. "James, sometimes, you are too much."

"I like to make the best of a bad situation."

"Good job, man. Good job."

Bobby smiled, but his eyes drifted down to James' dick again. His own dick grew and pushed itself out of his boxers. James saw this, and moved his eyes back up to Bobby's. He felt Bobby's skin heat. "No worries man, I would get hard looking at me too. I'm sexy."

Bobby tried to drop his eyes, but James had him captured. Slowly, James started stroking his cock. His breath came a little faster, and Bobby's breath quickened in response. With his other hand, James pulled at Bobby's boxers so that they came down to his hips. With a practiced jerk, Bobby took them off himself, rolled over on his back, and started stroking his own dick. Their eyes locked again, and James reached over to rest his other hand on Bobby's thigh, softly massaging the hard muscle underneath. Bobby moaned and bit his lip. He looked at James again, and James said, quietly, "come here."

Bobby slid his body on top of James, and they kissed, deeply. Their hips moved in concert, their stiff cocks sliding and grinding together. James grabbed the back of Bobby's head and pushed his tongue deeply into Bobby's mouth, savoring the sweet, musky taste of him. Bobby's hands trailed down to James' hips and gripped him close, their legs tangling the sheets.

James broke the kiss and started kissing and tonguing Bobby's neck as he rolled him over. He started kissing down Bobby's chest, taking time to suck on Bobby's hard chestnut nipples, before kissing his way down to Bobby's thick cock. Bobby moaned as James gripped his tightly and slid him into his warm, eager mouth. James' hand never stopped moving as he plunged his mouth down onto Bobby's dick, over and over, his tongue lapping and swirling around the head, enjoying the taste and feel of Bobby hot and hard in his mouth. Bobby grabbed James' ponytail and pulled it slightly, and James took his ponytail holder off and let his hair fall down to feather against Bobby's thighs.

"Oh...oh James..." Bobby moaned and arched his back, and James slipped an arm around his back to pull him even closer. His cheeks hollowed out as he sucked Bobby hard and fast, his other hand locked around the base of his fat dick. His own erection rubbed against the sheets. He slurped Bobby deep into his throat, back and forth, his lips gliding from the bottom of his dick to the very top, teasing Bobby's hole with his tongue quickly before deep throating him again. Bobby buried his face in the pillow and panted fiercely, the heat and wetness of James' mouth emptying his mind of all rational thought. He grabbed a handful of James' hair and rode the sensations, wanting this moment to never end. James sucked him harder, and faster, and soon Bobby felt his balls tightening up. "I'm close, oh damn, I'm gonna come, oh fuck, oh fuck," and his hips shot skyward and he closed his eyes as he shot himself empty in James' mouth. James swallowed with ease, and took Bobby gently out of his mouth, kissing the softening cock and standing up with a glint in his eye.

"My turn."

He crawled back up Bobby's body, making them both hot again with the skin to skin contact, and settled both knees around Bobby's face.

"Open wide."

Bobby smiled and did as he was asked. James pushed slowly into Bobby's willing mouth, and Bobby took him in all the way to the hilt. James began to move his hips back and forth, soon pistoning himself in and out of Bobby's mouth. Bobby rested one hand on James' ass and made a circle around James' dick with the other, his tongue whipping from side to side as James roughly fucked his mouth. James held on to the headboard with one hand and Bobby's neck with the other, panting hard as Bobby's lips slid up and down his cock. He jammed his dick hard in Bobby's mouth, enjoying the look in Bobby's eyes as his dick slammed in and out, wet and slick and iron hard. Bobby pressed his tongue hard against the sensitive spot just under the head of James' dick and he moaned, leaning his head against the wall, his hips not missing a beat. He pulled himself out of Bobby's mouth and let him lick the head, feeling Bobby kiss and lick the tip of his dick, before sliding back in and speeding up again. Bobby's other hand slipped between James' cheeks and he started gently massaging James' tender hole with a finger, and James' whole body shook with pleasure. James gripped the headboard with both hands and held on tight. He knew he wouldn't last much longer and it felt so good and ahhhhh...his come shot out of him and Bobby gagged just a little bit before regrouping and swallowing all James had to offer.

James sagged down and pulled out of Bobby's mouth. "Damn, boy. Just, damn," he said, rolling over and sinking down onto the bed. "You got one hell of a mouth on you."

"I could say the same. I haven't had a blowjob that good in weeks."

"Me either. Damn. I'll sure be able to get right to sleep now. I think I shot my brains out."

Bobby laughed. "Me too. I can't think of shit but sleep."

"Yeah. Hey, though. Things gonna get weird between you and me?"

"I don't think so. We both needed to get off, so we did. No need to act funny about it. Now shut up and let me sleep."

"Will do. I'll buy you breakfast tomorrow though. Get to see that mouth in action again."

"All I get out of this is an omelet? You cheap bastard."

They laughed together, and then drifted off to sleep. For good.


End file.
